Kokuhaku?
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Gimana kalau Kotake benar-benar mengakui perasaannya kepada Doremi dan nggak hanya bilang kalau semua orang yang menunggunya di luar Maho-dou menyukainya? Apa yang akan dikatakan Kotake dalam pengakuannya? Bagaimana reaksi Doremi saat mendengarnya?


**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oke, ini adalah fanfic Ojamajo Doremi berbahasa Indonesia pertama saya yang setting waktunya di Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan (tepatnya, ini tentang episode 51 yang juga merupakan episode terakhir dari kesemua seri). Fanfic yang satu ini juga saya ikutsertakan dalam [FFC] Your Own Ending, yang ada di forum Infantrum.

Summary: Gimana kalau Kotake benar-benar mengakui perasaannya kepada Doremi dan nggak hanya bilang kalau semua orang yang menunggunya di luar Maho-dou menyukainya? Apa yang akan dikatakan Kotake dalam pengakuannya? Bagaimana reaksi Doremi saat mendengar pengakuan itu dari dalam Maho-dou? Dan bagaimana pula kelanjutan hubungan antara Doremi & Kotake? "Semua orang yang ada disini menyukaimu, terutama aku, karena aku mencintaimu!" "Benarkah? Jadi... apa yang kamu bilang tadi serius?" "Jadi apa jawabanmu?" "Ngg... aku..." baca lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya.

Pairing: the one and only my favorite pairing – KotaDore!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Kokuhaku?**

**.**

* * *

><p>(Catatan Author: Semua terjadi sesuai dengan yang terjadi di Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 51, dimana Doremi mengurung diri di Maho-dou karena takut berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya setelah upacara kelulusan. Alur cerita sama dengan yang ada di episode, sampai pada akhirnya Kotake mengutarakan pengakuannya...)<p>

Yada Masaru & Hasebe Takeshi menyikut salah seorang teman mereka, Kotake Tetsuya, karena mereka tahu bahwa ia sangat menyukai seorang gadis seumuran mereka yang sekarang sedang mengurung dirinya di dalam sebuah toko tua, Maho-dou, dan ia adalah Harukaze Doremi.

"Heh, Kotake." kata Masaru sambil menyikut Kotake, "Cepetan ngaku perasaanmu. Selama ini, kamu ngeledek dia karena kamu suka sama dia kan?"

"Eh, kamu tahu soal itu dari mana?" tanya Kotake.

"Ah, aku sama Yada sudah tahu kok, tentang hal itu. Kita kan suka memperhatikan kalian." Hasebe menyahut, "Siapa tahu aja, habis denger pengakuanmu itu dia akhirnya mau keluar dari sana."

'_Oh iya. Bener juga ya?' _pikir Kotake, _'Siapa tahu aja, sebenernya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku.'_

"Oke, tapi kalian bantu aku ya?" kata Kotake, memberikan keputusannya. Masaru & Hasebe lalu mengangkatnya, dan akhirnya, dia mulai mengakui kenyataanya.

"Heh, Dojimi... ah, maksudku... Doremi, kamu jangan berlama-lama berada di sana. Ayo keluar. Kita ke upacara kelulusan sama-sama."

Di dalam, gadis berambut odango itu tetap duduk di lantai dengan tetap menundukkan kepalanya, "Apa peduli kalian? Di mata kalian, aku ini orang yang selalu bikin masalah kan?"

"Nggak kok."

"Apa buktinya? Kamu sendiri bilang kalau..."

"Aku nggak pernah bermaksud begitu."

"Aku nggak percaya itu. Kalian semua membenciku, kan?"

"Itu nggak benar!" teriak Kotake, "Sebenarnya, semua orang yang ada disini menyukaimu, terutama... terutama aku, karena... aku mencintaimu!"

Teriakan Kotake benar-benar membuat orang-orang disana terheran-heran dan terkaget-kaget, termasuk Doremi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berpikir, _'Apa? Kotake mencintaiku?'_

"Cuma itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang." Kotake menyuruh Masaru dan Hasebe untuk menurunkannya kembali, "Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat, keluarlah dan bergabunglah bersama kami."

Tapi Doremi tetap tak bergeming dari lantai tempat ia duduk. Ia hanya memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kotake tadi...

Sebuah pengakuan... pengakuan cinta!

Semua teman mereka menoleh ke arah Kotake dan tersenyum, setelah itu mereka bertepuk tangan, dan Kotake hanya tertawa kecil. Masaru dan Hasebe hanya saling pandang dan tersenyum (berikutnya, semua kembali berjalan seperti pada episode 51, sampai pada saat dimana Doremi dkk melepas kepergian Hana-chan, Majorika, dan Lala kembali ke Majokai).

Saat Doremi ingin masuk ke rumahnya, Kotake menghampirinya di sana.

"Oi, matte yo!" teriaknya.

Doremi menoleh ke arahnya, "Ah, Kotake."

Sekarang, mereka berada di depan rumah Doremi, dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"A-anou... Doremi... soal pengakuanku tadi... aku mau bilang kalau... aku ingin... kamu jadi pacar aku." Kotake berkata perlahan, "Kamu mau nggak, jadi... pacar aku?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Jadi... apa yang kamu bilang tadi serius?"

Kotake mengangguk, "Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Ngg... aku..."

"Jawabannya nggak, ya?" potong Kotake, "Oke, nggak apa-apa kok. Kita kan... masih bisa berteman."

Kotake mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun terhenti karena Doremi memegang tangannya lalu menariknya, "Aku mau."

"B-beneran?"

"Iya bener. Aku... mau jadi... pacar kamu."

"S-sungguh?"

"Iya." Doremi tersenyum, "Tapi jangan panggil aku 'Dojimi' lagi, ya?"

"Oke, aku janji, Doremi."

Setelah beberapa menit berdiri disana, Doremi lalu bergegas masuk ke rumahnya, dan Kotake juga berjalan pulang dari sana.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Kyaaa... inilah yang saya pengen lihat dari episode terakhir itu. X3 Rasanya nggak puas lihat Kotake hanya bilang kalau semua orang suka Doremi, tanpa dia ngasih tahu juga kalau dia naksir Doremi (masih lebih baik daripada ending yang asli. Tampang cowok yang dikasih surat cinta sama Doremi nggak dikasih lihat sih).<p>

Pokoknya disini saya mau kasih tahu satu hal: I really like KotaDore!

Mau promosi sebentar, kalau bentar lagi akan ada event yang spesial dan spektakuler (lebai) untuk semua karya fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia juga para authornya. Apalagi kalau bukan **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2011**! Ikut berpartisipasi ya?

Jangan lupa review ya? Ja ne!


End file.
